A Love Forgotten
by PARTNERS-OF-CRIME
Summary: Alas, Remus fears the worst when Alyeska knows too much of werewolves. Could she indeed know his secret? Or does she hold a secret of her own? Written by Serpentyna and Alyeska
1. Chapter 1

Oh, come on! You have all wondered it in some lifetime: Who is Alyeska Moonsbane? Remus was destined to find out…(okay, you can get excited now…it IS a love story…lol) -written by Aly and Tyna!!

* * *

It had started shortly after Serpentyna, Atlantis, and TG came to Hogwarts. There was a new girl who had just gotten back from a journey. Not many people really knew her and she was also very violent. At seemingly random times, she would leave and not come back for a week. You would think Remus would have noticed long before…

* * *

They were in Defense Against the Dark Arts fourth hour; and, as usual, Alyeska had waltzed in halfway through. "What are we talking about today?" she asked Atlantis. 

Atlantis smiled. "Werewolves."

Alyeska's eyes glittered. "Sweet!" she said, not bothering to keep her voice down.

The professor looked to see who spoke. "Aw…Miss Moonsbane. Would you like to answer the question?"

Alyeska tilted her chair back. "Well, you can call me Alyeska. And I don't know the question, prof. I just got here."

The professor glared. "Five points from Gryffindor for cheek."

"Who says I'm in Gryffindor?"

He ignored that. "The question was: How do you identify a werewolf from an ordinary wolf?"

She looked to Tyna, who grinned idiotically. "Well, for starters she's sitting in-"

"ALYESKA!" the voice was fierce.

She looked at TG and stuck her tongue out. "YOU FUNSUCKER!" She turned back to the Professor, who was growing impatient. (Tyna: he was already impatient to begin with) "There are numerous ways to identify a werewolf. For starters, they have variegated eyes, long canine teeth and generally vulpine appearance. According to JK Ro- I mean, this one author I read about-" She smirked at her friends. "-the snout of the werewolf-" but she was cut off.

"That is enough, Miss Moonsbane-" ("Its ALYESKA!"). And he continued droning.

Alyeska sighed and interested herself in the ceiling. "I didn't even get to talk about the tail or the moon… ah well." And the bell rang for class to be over.

Remus stared intently at her as she walked off. He felt chills. For some reason, every time he was around her, he felt them, as if she knew something she shouldn't… He turned to James, who was equally shocked. "Does she know-?"

James just stared after her.

A few weeks later, they were studying boggarts.

"I'm not afraid of anything." commented Alyeska. But when it was her turn, a butterfly came out of hiding. She screamed as it flew past her as if drunk. "DAMN BUTTERFLY!" and she tried to flick it with her wand. Remus rolled his eyes and went to the back of the room before it was his turn. He didn't want to risk having her guess any more than she probably already had.

All too soon, it was the night of the full moon. As usual, Remus was praying to whatever heavenly body was up there that he wouldn't murder his friends. All four of them went into the forest awaiting the moon to rise. The others were already changed into Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail (but as I normally say I don't care about Wormtail).

Remus looked at the moon and felt himself change. His transformation complete, he and the others ran into the Shrieking Shack. Remus felt the pain and started to bite random chairs and walls. A howl came from behind him, and he turned. Another werewolf was there. A snarl formed upon its lips. Remus saw the challenge in his opponent's eyes. He looked toward Padfoot, who nodded in encouragement.

Remus pounced, knocking it into the wall. The challenger gladly accepted this and threw him against the one opposite of them. Then ran up towards him and bit his neck. It was at that moment that Remus looked into it's eyes and saw something in them.

This other werewolf was female. He brushed her off and transformed, his clothing was in rags. "Who are you?" he asked, now granted the ability to speak once more.

The other werewolf smiled and stepped back. She transformed half-way, leaving only her ears and tail. Remus's jaw dropped about a mile.

"Alyeska?" he asked, shocked. "But…but…I thought."

"Thought what? That I knew about you?" Alyeska asked, in a teasing manner. "I knew about you, of course. I just decided tonight to investigate." She stepped closer. "I'm glad I did." she added with a purr.

Something erupted in Remus's stomach. It may have been Moony calling towards the female, but he couldn't be sure. He stepped towards her…and then they both pounced. They landed with a dull thud and an "oof," from Remus who Alyeska landed on. Their lips met and they experienced the true feeling between a werewolf and his mate.

Prongs and Padfoot inched slowly away and went to destroy their retinas, while Peter stared, gawking.

The next morning, however, the kiss was forgotten. Locked away, you could call it, until next full moon….. ( :P Squee!)

* * *

"Wake up, star shine. The earth says hello." whispered a soft hum of a voice into Alyeska's ear. Her head hurt, like it had been split in two. She sat up, cringing. That wasn't working too well for her either. Just an odd pressure on her forehead, added to the head-splitting ache. Her eyes were unfocused, but she could see that it was dark and it smelled vaguely of pine leaves and liquor. She turned around and looked at the figure behind her.  
She stood up when she realized who it was. "Remus? What the hell are we doing here?" 

Remus just smiled and pulled her back into his lap. "Happy birthday, darling." he said, in that same soft and sexy voice.

Alyeska looked up into his gorgeous mix-colored eyes, with a bit of confusion. "It's not my birthday…" she replied.

Remus grinned. "Then, why are you in your birthday suit…."

Alyeska woke up, feeling the heat rushing to her face. "Dammit! That was strange…Yet, I somehow liked it." But she quickly threw that thought aside, considering it made something inside her jolt uncomfortably..

Alyeska walked into Great Hall that afternoon, having slept in as usual. Seeing her friends eating lunch, a small grin lit up her face. She walked to the table and plopped herself down by TG and said, "Well, I don't know what happened last night, but I had a feeling I had a good time."

The infamous Marauders walked into the Great Hall, laughing about some prank they pulled last class. Remus had apparently only just gotten up, because his hair was sticking up in places. Alyeska gave a slight chuckle, remembering that Remus was a werewolf as well. As soon as James and Sirius caught sight of Alyeska, their laughter cut off abruptly. The two stopped moving and sat as far from her as possible, apparently remembering something she hadn't. Peter simply ran off.

"Sirius!" Tyna screamed. "Come here, sexy!" Tyna scrambled over to where Sirius had sat down and gave him a giant hug.

"Tyna!" Sirius gasped. "You're - choking - me!" he said, in between gasps.

Realizing she was potentially shortening the life-span of her boyfriend, she let go saying "Oh... I'm sorry, Sirius. It's just that I love you so much." She turned to him with her eyes brimming with tears. (Aly: We may never be sure whether they were genuine or crocodile)(Tyna: They were crocodile…Sirius makes the sexiest face when he is upset…or guilty….evil grin)

Sirius felt a pang of guilt (Tyna: ha! Told ya) and yelled out, "I'm sorry, babe!" and proceeded to grab her and engage in a make out session. (Tyna: YES!!!)

TG, completely ignoring the er... noises coming from down the table, said, "I wonder what got into James, Sirius, and Peter. When they saw Aly, they avoided her like the plague. Of course Remus was too tired to notice anything besides the fact that he is hungry."

"I don't know Teeg." Alyeska replied. "I don't think I ripped anyone up last night, or else everyone would be going crazy. Do you think they found out?" Alyeska sat staring into her goblet pensively. "I really wish I could remember what happened last night. Unfortunately, during the full moon... you could say that my memories get stored into a separate figurative 'RAM' space. That space can only be accessed during the full moon. I won't remember what I do, or what happens to me."

"Maybe you should just ask them. I think James would be the better bet since Sirius seems a bit... busy at the moment," Atlantis suggested.

"Yeah...maybe" Alyeska said vaguely. "Someone poke Tyna for me. If they're going to make out, they should do that in the dormitory, where people won't stare."

Atlantis prodded Tyna, and when she didn't get a response, she resorted to using her fork.

"Owww!!!! That hurt, loser!" Tyna proclaimed. (Tyna: sniff you're not a loser…)

Atlantis shrugged. "We decided you had enough fun for one meal. Alyeska says if you're going to snog, do it in the dorms."

Tyna rolled her eyes. "Well, we should be going to class now. Are you coming Alyeska?" she asked.

Sighing heavily, Alyeska got up from the table. As she was got up, she lit the remains of the food on her plate on fire and allowed them to burn to ashes before scared onlookers eyes. "Now I am." Alyeska grinned mischievously at them. "I've got havoc to reek"

* * *

It was double Defense Against the Dark Arts, and they were having another lesson on werewolves. Alyeska leaned back in her chair and put her shoes on the table top. The professor gave her a stern look, but when his toupee "mysteriously" caught on fire, he decided to leave her alone. 

"Alright class, settle down. Today, we will have the demonstrative lesson on werewolves. Now, who can tell me a werewolf's greatest weakness?"

Someone from Hufflepuff raised their hand. "Silver, sir"

"That's correct, five points to Hufflepuff." The professor waited for the subsequent cheers and high-fives to subside before continuing. "Now, as Hannah stated, silver is a werewolf's greatest weakness and one of the few tools to kill one. I believe a silver bullet through their heart is the classic way to... vanquish an out of control werewolf. Werewolves tend to heal faster than normal human beings in both human and wolf forms. They also possess super human strength and reflexes. We discussed that yesterday, as you should all remember."

The professor was no longer an interest to Alyeska, seeing as she already knew everything he was babbling on about. He said it would be a demonstrative lesson; the only thing he was demonstrating was his ability to talk. Alyeska decided to throw a note at James. She scribbled it on a piece of scratch parchment, and placed a quick charm on it to get it to him without anyone else noticing. She threw it. _Bull's eye_, she thought, as it landed on his head.

James was sleeping with his eyes open when something hit him in the head, waking him up. Looking around, he noticed some parchment lying by his chair. He picked it up and saw the message: _Why were you guys acting all weird at lunch? Is something wrong? -Alyeska._ He frowned as he read the note again, remembering what happened last night. Could he tell her? He wasn't sure. He passed the note to Sirius who was sitting on his right.

After Sirius read it he whispered, "Does she seriously not remember any of it? She isn't normal, even by werewolf standards. Even Moony remembers a little."

"Don't be stupid," James replied. "If she did remember she wouldn't be asking us. She'd most likely be snogging with Moony." James shuddered at the thought. Déjà vu, you could call it. "I don't think my retinas will ever be the same."

Sirius shook himself, as if to rid himself of the image. "Maybe we should tell her that we know. Does Remus remember?"

"Well, judging by how they aren't snogging I don't think so. But then, Moony has always been one to keep his feelings hidden." James said, with a meaningful glance at Remus.

"Now, class, I'd like you to practice the spell. I know that you won't often run across a werewolf that will be a threat to you; most lycanthropes take the Wolfs bane potion on the full moon. But, you can never know who is safe to trust. Enunciate very clearly, Lyceums sublyca. Oh, and don't practice this on your friends. It is a powerful stunning spell. It needs the extra power because when a lycanthrope is in their wolf form, they are harder to stun."

Predicting the outburst, both groups of Marauders, minus Remus, who was trying not to draw attention to himself, turned to Alyeska as she furiously yelled, "What the flipping hell? Werewolves are people you know! You can't just go knocking them around willy-nilly!" And with that, she kicked the desk in front of her, so it flew half-way across the room and stormed out of the classroom. As the class sat in stunned silence, Alyeska popped her head back in and said, coldly, "By the way, Prof, your knickers are on fire."

Shocked, the professor stood in confused silence, until he felt the searing heat of the fire that Alyeska had set on him. TG frowned at the door Alyeska just left through, and debated whether or not she should leave, or stay to learn.

As Tyna extinguished the fire, to keep herself form running after Alyeska, Atlantis said, "Well, as much as I don't want to, we're going to have to start practicing that spell. I can't help but feel that it's an insult to Aly doing it." They both smiled at TG, and she immediately knew they were planning something destructive.

* * *

Remus, after being forced by James and Sirius, walked out of the classroom. For some reason, they had wanted him to follow Alyeska to wherever she went, and attempt to calm her down and act as a "Prince Charming." He closed the classroom door behind him and looked around for Alyeska. She wasn't hard to find, considering she left scorch marks along the wall. After following the marks for a few hallways, he found her sitting in an empty classroom, starting fires and extinguishing them just as quickly. 

"Hey there," he said quietly.

Alyeska looked up from the desk she was slowly obliterating. Her gaze seemed to soften as it fell upon Remus's face. "Hi," she said weakly.

"You got pretty wound up back in Defense. Do you have connections with werewolves?" Remus asked, slightly uncomfortable. He didn't remember the previous night he spent with Alyeska in the Shrieking Shack, but he did remember the Defense class the day before when his suspicions were aroused that she knew about him.

"I guess you could say that," Alyeska replied. They shared a moment of silence, as each of them thought about the class going on right now. Both Remus and Alyeska knew that if anyone else found out about their secrets, it would be a potential danger, now that they knew the spell to knock out a werewolf cold.

Alyeska looked him up and down, finally resting her gaze in his multi-colored eyes. "We have more in common than you think, Remus." She intensified her gaze. _You could get lost in those eyes_, she thought to herself.

Remus stood at the other side of the room, blankly staring at her, confusion hidden behind his eyes. Stepping closer to her, he took up her chin in his hand, and stared into her amber eyes. The overworked light bulb flashed on, as he asked, "You're one too, aren't you?" Remus asked. Alyeska nodded and said, "Duh, stupid." Remus rolled his eyes and was about to respond when a little voice inside his head said, "Aww, screw it, Remy. Take her" Out of nowhere the animal within Remus pounced and laid eyes on his prey. Next thing you know they were on the floor snogging. Overcome with passion and excitement, Alyeska accidentally lit the curtains on fire. 

Remus jumped off "Dammit!!" Quickly extinguishing the fires with his wand, he flopped onto a desk. "Phew. Trying to kill us?" Alyeska turned red with embarrasment and looked away. "I'm sorry, Remy."

Hugging her from behind, Remus tenderly nuzzled her ear. Suddenly, the door flied open. "What the hell?!" Remus and Aly turn, only to see the rest of the Marauders in the doorway, intruding on their precious moment. Atlantis gaped, "Didn't I tell you just the other morning, save it for the dorms!"


	2. Chapter 2

A voice called out from the darkness. "Aly, you up yet? Come back to us, Aly." Feeling cold sweat dripping from the bridge of her nose, Aly flung herself into a sitting position.

"What the HELL just happened?" She questioned, urgently, her voice still groggy from sleep.

The twins exchenged worried glances. "You were having some sort of fit." Atlantis explained.

"Yeah, you went sort of twitchy..." Tyna added as an after thought and then giggled in amusement. (see third film )

"DAMMIT! What was my dream-"

"-More like a nightmare..."

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to think here!" Aly shouted.

TG rolled over...oopps...cracking open an eye lid, she glared lividly at Aly. "Shut. Up. Now." (eeepps! ' )

"Sorry, Teeg!" Aly whimpered. "Um... I can't really sleep. Do you guys wanna go down to breakfast?"

"Sure" the twins said in unison. TG rolled back over and muttered, "go on down, i'll meet you after-" and trailed off into Neverland. Rolling their eyes, the Marauders continued down to the Great Hall to grab some grubs before the morning breakfast rush.

Remus looked up just as his three new friends entered the hall...one of which looked severely troubled- or maybe just tired. He smiled at the sight of Aly and her most adorable pout. He rose and touched her arm tenderly. She just gave him a reprimanding look. "Hetoyte!" and then she sat down next to the twins. Tyna was already going through her usual routine, flirting with Sirius...

"Is something wrong Aly?" Remus asked as he reached over to grab some butter and jam for his toast.

"I had a rough night, Rem." Aly shoved a sausage into her mouth and mumbled, "Ah dun wanna alk a'ou id."

Remus sighed and turned back to his breakfast with a mournful expression. He didn't say a word the rest of breakfast and neither did Aly.

Sirius leaned towards Moony..."Is it happening again?"

Remus stared at him. "Is _what_ happening again, Sirius?"

"Does she remember anything of last night?" Sirius questioned further.

He was about to snap back a retort, but something dawned on him. He turned to Aly and looked meaningfully into her eyes.

She glared, her eyes were empty of anything pertaining to the preceding night. "Damn," he thought.

Remus turned back to Sirius and shook his head. "Tough luck, mate." said Sirius. "OH! Our theory!"

"Whast theory?"

"Well...James and I have been thinking...and we have come to the conclusion that Aly may forget what happens every full moon...like PMSing, it only lasts for a week."

Remus laughed. " You both are idiots. Aly may be a nutcase, but she can't not remember... can she?" Remus trailed off, questioning himself again. "Maybe your theory is sound... and you used alot of big words in that sentence! I'm proud of you!"

James laughed and said, "Well, feel free to test it out fourth hour! You can sit next to her and see how badly she bloodies you up for taking TG's seat..."

Laughing halfheartedly, Remus glanced around worriedly. If she really did forget after the full moon, were her feelings for him anything other than pure animal instinct?

* * *

"What the hell are you doing taking TG's seat, moron?!"

Remus winced. "So much for that thought" he muttered under his breath.

"What thought? Move. Now. Or I'll roast you like the Prof's toupee." Remus took the hint quickly and took his usual seat with his tail between his legs. Turning to James and Sirius (fyi, Wormtail is not in this story...Tyna: He died ) he stated, "Well, that failed."

Sirius rocked his chair back on two legs, but failed...and slammed his knee into the table. " OW!! I'm sorry!" He held his knee to comfort it.He paused. "Did I just have a conversation with myself?" Remus laughed.

"A short one, but a convo nonetheless." James observed.

...And Legolas jumped off a cliff and died...oh wait, wrong story... Tyna is ADD at 2:13 in the morning...Aly: TYNA IS ALWAYS ADD! Tyna: HEY!

cough moving on...

Aly jerked her head back up after falling asleep in class and being woken up by the bell. She slowly packed up her things and began to shuffle out to her next class. "This sucks. I've got a killer headache" she thought. "Hey Aly!" A voice came from somewher next to her. She turned to see Remus and groaned. "Great, human company. Well, semi human company anyway."

Remus narrowed his eyes slightly, "Watch it, Alyeska, no one except us know, and you weren't even supposed to know."

"TG, Tyna and Atlantis know, so why can't I, huh?" She replied cooly. "Do you have problem with your fellows knowing about you?"

"No, its just, I... ugh!" Remus huffed. "Thats not what I mean Al!"

"Don't call me, Al! Loser!"

"Don't call me loser, loser!"

"Loser!"

"No you're the loser!"

"Henachotome!"

"What the heck? Arg! Just meet me at the full moon!" Remus yelled and walked off.

"The full moon's not for another three weeks, Loser!" Aly called at his retreating back.

* * *

The next two and a half weeks went by with a large amount of tension between Remus and Aly. The others sensed it and gave them a wide margin in the halls, fearing another outburst more violent than the last. The night of the full moon finally arrived. Remus went to the Shrieking Shack, and waited for the moon beams to hit him and the transformation to begin. He heard a creaking behind him and turned to find Alyeska had been waiting for him...

"You came" Remus said, with a slight note of surprise.

"Duh, where else am I gonna go? Ever since I killed that stupid thestral the Headmaster isn't letting me transform in the Forbidden Forest anymore. So here I am, stuck with _you_."

"Aww, c'mon, I'm not that bad." Remus pouted. He glanced out the window and saw that the clouds were just about to reveal the moon and said, "Well here we go." The moon beams fell through the window and the two of them went through the transformation into their respective wolf forms. Aly was silver, with brown socks and brown ears. Remus had a typical sable wolf pelt.

Remus locked eyes with Alyeska and saw that the furious tension that had been building up for the past month was about to be released in a flooding torrent. So he did what any typical male would do. Run.

* * *

ooh, what's gonna happen. is aly going to kill him? find out in the next exciting chapter of LOVE FORGOTTEN!! _dramatic music!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Aly snarled and proceeded to chase after him. She followed him out of the Shrieking Shack and into Hogsmeade, where inhabitants were already quite used to such behavior. She chased him for miles: through the Forbidden Forest, and nearly to the Lake, where he paused and swiveled around to face her. His wolf form collapsed and turned human. He had not slept well the past week and had quickly used up whatever energy he had left. Overexerting onself was never to wise during the full moon especially if you want to be in class next week...Aly seized the oppurtunity and changed back as well. "Why stop now, Remy, old pal?" Remus could practically hear the madness dripping from every word. This was not healthy.

Aly stared at the palm of her hand while Remus readied himself. When Aly concentrated like that it could only mean one thing: FIRE! And sure enough within the next second a ball of roaring flame ignited on her palm. She licked her lips and threw it. Dead on it hit the target and Remus was coated in undying flame. He rolled into the Lake on the shore of which he was lying. But, having not had sufficient sleep and overexerting himself to escape Alyeska's earlier attempts at his murder, he found he lacked the energy to keep himself from drowning. He thrashed for a few seconds and then gave up entirely, sinking beneath the surface.

Suddenly, tears were flowing down Alyeska's cheek as she remembered the love they had shared. She realized she could not be without him. So she threw herself into the Lake and rescued his unmoving body. She performed mouth-to-mouth as best she knew how but it was no use, so she began pounding on his chest and rock hard abs. Soon life pumped back thorough his veins and he coughed up what appeared a great amount of water.

She threw herself upon him feeling such passion she could not contain it. "Remus! Thank the moon you're alive! I thought you were a goner." But she only recieved a blank expression.

"Remus...?"

"Thanks for saving me...but who..are you?"

"NO!" And she swore not to let him go...but if he could not remember, what hope could she ever have of forcefully drawing it from him...? Maybe they could start over...? No it would not be the same. The love they had shared that night was the most she could ever hope for...and it was gone. Even if they did start over... She wept.

* * *

Alternate Universe:

Remus did what any typical male would do. Run. Aly snarled as she chased after him, through wood and plain, across the Scottish countryside. A few miles went by and Remus was beginning to feel the pain of over exertion. He had not been sleeping enough the past week because of upcoming exams and the stress with Alyeska, and it was taking its toll. Alyeska was gaining on him, and seeing as how she was being driven by madness and pure adrenaline, she would keep up the pace until she died of exhaustion she never felt. He stopped at the base of a hill to catch his breath and faced the crazed monster Alyeska had become. He reached out telekinetically for her thought pattern and said, "Alyeska, control yourself. This isn't who you are. Become the girl I know you are." All he recieved was a dominant growl as she closed in on him.

Remus collapsed from exhaustion and slipped into human form. Communicating telepathically was difficult in human form, but in wolf form it was even harder and in his already weakened state, it pushed him to the edge. As consiousness slipped from his grasp, he saw Alyeska grin as a ball of fire appeared hovering in front of her nose.

(POV change)

Alyeska conjured the fireball and closed in on Remus's unconcious body. The murmurs of a stream nearby and crickets opposed the crazed scene happening before them. Alyeska threw the fireball, but just as it was about to make contact, a flood of memories invaded Alyeska's head. Sanity, along with the memories of her cozy nights with Remus and their first full moon together battled the monster within and conquered. At the last minute, Alyeska extinguised the fireball before it did more than singe off Remus's eyebrows. Running to his tired and worn out body, she cradled him in her arms.

"Oh, Remus! I almost killed you! I'm so sorry!" She stroked his light brown hair as she appraised the damage she had caused him that evening. She saw the many cuts and bruises Remus obtained running from her and tears welled into her eyes and fell freely onto his chest. The noises of her sobs and the cool drops of her tears revived Remus somewhat and he managed to murmur a weak, "Hey"

"Remy! You're alright! I thought for sure that... no, I don't even want to think about that. I'm soo sorry about how horrible I've been to you over the past couple weeks. I don't know, but I just couldn't remember anything about us. It was like... I don't know, someone wiped my memory or something." Alyeska broke down and cried tears of both joy and guilt as she buried her head in his hair.

Remus gave a faint smile and whispered, "Its alright, Aly. I'm alive, you're alive, and you remember." The last thing he said before unconciousness claimed them both was, "I love you."

* * *

Alyeska and Remus woke up two days later in the hospital wing. Headmaster Dumbledore stood at the foot of their neighboring beds. "That was quite a distance you traversed full moon night. Would you like to explain the details?" Alyeska and Remus glanced at each other and Remus said, "I'd rather spare you the gory details, but we basically figured out that Aly has a horrible memory. Thats why she always does so horribly on those written exams."

"Remy! You brat! If i wasn't tied down to this bed I'd punch you!" Aly chastized. The three broke into laughter. "Why am I tied up anyways? Remus isn't." Remus sat up and said, "Its so I can do this" and he pounced out of his bed, onto Aly's and ticked her tummy.

"Stop!" She said inbetween fits of giggles. "Remus thats not fair! Ahahaha!!" Alyeska finally managed to make him stop tickling her and grabbed him by his shirt front. Pulling him within an inch of herself, she said, "Cheater." And their lips met in a passionate kiss of lovers, who appreciate what they have all the more, for nearly loosing it.

* * *

Whee!! Aly and Remus forever!! Sorry if it sucks, Tyna and I wrote this at like... 2 in the morning sigh I'm still tired. I'm gonna go sleep now. 


End file.
